It is common practice to use agricultural earth working implements having a plurality of tools to open furrows and deposit seeds and fertilizers into the soil. The tools have upwardly directed shanks with furrow openers having side members attached to the lower ends thereof. The furrow openers operate to deposit bands of fertilizer into the soil at a depth greater then the depth of seed. It is economically and environmentally advantageous to use only the amount of fertilizer required to support the crop. The band of fertilizer must be placed in the soil where it is accessible to the plants during the growing season. This requires accurate and consistent location of seed and fertilizer in the soil. Examples of earth working tools having furrow openers that attempt separate soil locations of seed and fertilizer are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,278,036; 4,388,878; 4,417,530 and 4,638,748. The furrow openers have metal points, press plates and side members that move in the soil. These parts must remain clean and free of soil to avoid excessive draft load and obstruction of fertilizer injection ports. Under some soil conditions soil will adhere and build up on the press plates and side members of the furrow openers. This causes wide furrows which exposes the seed and fertilizer, causes excessive draft loods; and plugs the fertilizer discharge openings. The furrow opener of the invention overcomes soil build up problems of the prior fertilizer and seed planting structures.